


Please Let Me Know This Is Real

by skaoi



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: "Let's Wing It!" Fic Exchange, Admire my pun, And a reveal!, Deckerstarnetwork, F/M, I mean-this IS for our very own porn queen, Love you Sporky, Maybe feels, Mia-don't read this on train, Right?, WTF ELSE would I write?, Wasn't I just ambitious as Hell?, We aaaallll know what that means by now, sssssssssmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skaoi/pseuds/skaoi
Summary: Posting this as part of the "Let's Wing It!" Fic Exchange.My prompt was "Can't Take My Eyes Off You" from Frankie Valli.  It's the song that Mum and Dad dance to in "God Johnson."Link:      https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hQugcviHDTA





	1. Can't Take My Eyes Off You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FearTheSpork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearTheSpork/gifts).



> There are several changes in POV. I tried to make them not too wonky, but hopefully you're too busy enjoying this to notice. :)

Lucifer Morningstar stands on his dark balcony, overlooking the city of Los Angeles.  He raises a cigarette to his lips and takes a long slow drag, then lets it out at an equal pace.  A soft smile lights his features as he regards the view.  It’s the very wee hours of the morning; those few moments when the city truly sleeps.  He closes his eyes and enjoys the soft breeze that caresses his naked body.  Luxuriates as the cool air raises the hair on his skin.

 

City of the Angels, he muses as his smile grows.  A small sound comes from his bed and he turns to appreciate a more enjoyable view as his detective stirs in her sleep.  Lucifer watches Chloe stretch out onto her stomach and burrow further into his pillow.  She issues a soft sigh that could possibly be described as a purr of contentment.  He raises a hand to his chest, marveling for a moment at the tightness beneath the ribs.

 

Home, he sighs in response as he watches the sheet slip down to reveal a bite mark on her shoulder.  His hand absently moves to rub an echoing mark on his own skin, reminding him of their evening.  

 

Eyes flare for a moment as he’s filled with pride over how his detective reacted to receiving proof of his identity.  A smile slides across his face as he recalls her confrontation yesterday morning.  

=================

 

“Lucifer,” Chloe’s voice shook as she stepped cautiously out of the elevator.

 

He turned, eying her with curiosity, “Yes, Detective?” he asked.

 

“Last night...the suspect...” she gestured at him, “His confession...the screaming.”  She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again.  “I saw.....um...something.  You...”

 

Lucifer nodded and tossed back his drink before slowly putting his glass down.   _No sudden movements_.  One hand raised in a placating gesture, “Take a deep breath, Detective,” he said quietly.  “Tell me what you believe you saw.”  His hands remained visible as he forced himself to relax his posture and to not approach her.  Not yet.

 

She nodded as her eyebrows came down, “Well, I saw....the suspect was running.  And then you were there.  In front of him.  He....he fell to the ground and you....grabbed him by the neck...”

Satan nodded in agreement as he recalled the same events, “Yes...I’ve always hated Nazis,” he confirmed softly.  “What else did you see?”

 

A shiver slid down her spine and the shaking in her voice made it more difficult for her to talk, but she soldiered on.   _My brave Detective_ , he mused affectionately.

“You...” she stared into his dark chocolate eyes, “your....eyes.  They were....”

 

He nodded and looked down while biting his lip and saying nothing.

 

“Red,” she stammered.  “And....glowing.  Like they were on fire.”

 

Lucifer slid his hands into his pockets and cocked his head as he looked at her, “Was there anything else?” he asked in the same soft tone.

 

Chloe shook her head, her ponytail flying, “No...was there.... _oh God_....was there....more to see?”

 

“For you, my dear, no,” he confirmed.  “I am.....relieved.....to find that at least that bit works properly in your vicinity.”

 

“Do it again,” she commanded, her voice still shaking.

 

His eyebrows went up, “I beg your pardon?  Have you been driven mad?”

 

She shook her head again as she took another cautious step toward him, “No.  But....I need to see.  You’ve been telling the truth this whole time.”

 

He gave a small bow, “Indeed, I have, Detective.  What are your thoughts on that and perhaps continuing as we were?”

 

He watched her blue eyes assessing him and applying the new information.  Lucifer waited patiently...well, he tried not to fidget, anyway....while she observed him closely.

 

A deep breath.  Heavy swallow and a firm nod.  “Okay,” she finally decided.

 

Lucifer gave her a disbelieving look, “That’s it?  Okay?”

 

“What do you mean?” she responded.  “What did you expect?  I mean...you had to figure I’d believe you eventually.  If it helps to know, I was up all night thinking about it.”

He huffed and flailed his arms in exasperation, “Well, I don’t bloody know, exactly, but I certainly didn’t think it would be so...I don’t know...anti-climatic.”

 

Chloe started laughing, “I can try again if you want.”  Her eyes flew open wide, her mouth gaped and she pointed, “It’s _**SATAN**_!  Oh **God** , save us!”  She laughed even harder at his expression.   “(snort) Oh, come on, that was funny.”

 

He looked put out and adjusted his cuff, “It most certainly was _not_.  You should be ashamed, disrespecting your elders like that.  What would Penelope say?”

 

She dissolved into giggles, “I’m not telling you what she already _did_ say.”

 

Now, he was intrigued. “Oh...?  Do tell...”

 

The detective snickered, “No way.  I’m sure your head is swollen enough.”

 

He raises his eyebrows as he smirks, “Not yet...”

 

The conversation continued over lunch; she had so many questions.

 

“So....Eve?  What’s the deal?  All that fuss over an apple?” she asked before taking a sip of coffee.  

 

He grinned at her, “It wasn’t an apple.  And it wasn’t just Eve.”

 

Blue eyes widened as she coughed on her drink.  “Do I want to know?”

 

Lucifer’s grin slid to a smirk and his dark eyes sparkled with mischief as he shrugged, “Where do you think the ‘serpent’ in the story came from?”  He gestured at his person, “Not exactly a shape shifter.  I mean...why would I?”

 

The detective burst into laughter, “You’ve got to be kidding.  Seriously?”

 

He nodded, “Actually yes.  Think of it as the equivalent of walking into your father’s garage and accidentally setting off some elaborate Rube Goldberg gadget that he hadn’t completely finished setting up yet.”  He took a sip of whiskey, “There were some unexpected consequences.”

 

Chloe’s eyebrows shot up, “Like what?”

 

Lucifer chuckled, “I don’t think he originally intended for humans to get on the way you do, but he hadn’t finalized everything just yet and, before you know it, Adam and Eve were expecting a son.”

 

“Because you interfered?” she asked.

 

“Partially,” he agreed then shrugged again.  “I mean, trust me, they would have sorted it out sooner or later on their own.  The Garden was _dreadfully_ boring.”

 

“So....this “knowledge” that got them in trouble...?”

 

The tip of his tongue flicked across his teeth as he grinned at her, “Strictly carnal in nature.”

 

“They were punished for having sex?”

 

Lucifer shook his head, “What?  No!  Absolutely not.  They were punished because they got pissed off when Dad kept interrupting them.”  He laughed, “Dad wanted them to _do_ things...to play with his creation, as it were.  They wanted to keep shagging and told him to sod off.”

 

The banter continued over dinner and a bottle or two of his finest red.

 

Her blushing confession over dessert that, yes, she wanted him before finding out and, no, it didn’t change a damned thing in her eyes.  

 

And speaking of...“your eyes are hot,” she’d grinned at him as she pirated a bite of chocolate torte.  

 

A roll of those same eyes accompanied his pained groan, “That was bloody awful, Detective,” he reported as he reached forward with his finger to wipe a spot of whipped cream from the corner of her mouth then pop said finger into his own mouth.  

 

Her ridiculous smile only grew larger as she giggled, “I know, right?”  His chest grew tight as her blue eyes sparkled at him happily over the rim of her glass.

 

==================

 

A familiar stirring south of Lucifer’s navel leads him to take himself in hand with slow, unhurried strokes as he watches Chloe sleep.  Her long blonde hair is a tumble of sunshine over his black silk sheets.  She stirs again, her hips moving just beneath the blanket and he unconsciously tightens his grip with a soft grunt.

 

The mark on her shoulder is a siren call he’s of no mind (or body) to resist, so Lucifer grinds out his cigarette and pads silently back to bed.  He carefully kneels on the end of the mattress then slowly crawls his way up Chloe’s sleeping body.

 

He drags himself over her, gently stroking her through the blankets as he rubs his cheek along her leg and over her hip.  She sighs without waking and he hums softly in response.

 

Responding to the sudden warmth of the bed, Chloe squirms until her lower right leg emerges from the blanket and rubs her face against the pillow.  Lucifer goes still in an attempt to not wake her.  Not just yet.  

 

She stops moving so he continues his journey, smiling as her body responds to him even in her sleep.  Her hips move as he nuzzles her lower back.  He can’t resist running his hand over the blanket covering her left leg, grinning as he recalls how the long, athletic limbs felt wrapped around him a few hours ago.


	2. There Are No Words Left To Speak

_Mmm.....warm_.  Chloe’s body is pleasantly sore and she nuzzles the pillow under her face, enjoying the lingering scent.

 

Then she notices the rather large presence looming over her, slowly making its way up her body.  Chloe forces herself to remain still, focusing inwardly as she turns over in her mind everything she and Lucifer did with and to each other earlier.  

 

The detective enjoys sex.  She had a few lovers before settling down with Dan and he was as inventive as he could manage, Catholic upbringing notwithstanding.  That was fine.  They connected in other ways that seemed much more important at the time.

 

Until the only connection that remained was their daughter, at which point it became decidedly _not_ fine.

 

Then Lucifer came along.  

 

It was easy enough to resist his whole “I Want to Sex You Up” schtick because she wasn’t looking for it at the time, thank you very much.  Chloe was focused on creating stability for her daughter, and that included being the best police detective she could be.  

 

Besides, she and her JackRabbit had a good thing going and she wasn’t about to change that for Mr. I’m Too Sexy For My Prada.  

 

Even hearing all those men and women fairly gushing over her partner’s inventive skill had her passing it off as a mixture of charisma, confidence, and lack of inhibition (chemically-induced or otherwise).  Seriously, did the man ever tell anyone “no?”  Have a little self-respect, will you?

 

Then she kissed him on the beach.

 

What the Hell was _THAT_?  Judging by his reaction, he might have been even more surprised than she was.  Chloe could tell at the time he was being careful.  Gentle, shaking hands delicately resting at her waist and a soft whimper as he let her control the moment from beginning to end.  Holding himself back from something he’d been pursuing for months.  

 

Something in her....stirred.  A deep, primal, desperate need that scared her.

 

A lot.

 

Even as it kept her up half the night with dreams of what her subconscious wanted to do about it.  

 

Then, she Found Out yesterday.  Holy shit, it’s ALL true....and she wasn’t especially surprised, if she were being honest.  She spent the entire day grilling her best friend over Who He Really Is and came to understand other truths that perhaps The King of Hellfire didn’t realize.

 

He’d called _her_ a miracle yet somehow failed to understand he shared that title as well.  To have endured so much, for so long and still be so...open.  It was unimaginable.

 

And he was so patient with all her questions.  His dark eyes worshipping her from the other side of the table.  The delicate trace of his fingers over her hand as he looked down with a soft smile.  Warm laughter she’s sure she’s never heard from him before.  Whisper of a touch as he reached out to clean the whipped cream from the corner of her mouth.

 

“No more hiding,” he’d said.  “All that I am is laid before you, Detective.  You may have anything it is within my power to bestow.”

 

She smiled through her blush, determined to tease him, “Ooooh...anything?”

 

His dark eyes speared hers and she felt an almost physical touch on her heart.  There was no humor in his gaze.  The time for teasing was over as he bared his heart...his soul, “ _Anything_.  What would you ask of The Devil, Chloe?” he asked softly.

 

Chloe swallowed heavily at the naked trust written on his face.  The unspoken prayer burning in his eyes.

 

Presented with such an offering, what could she do but take it?

 

And him.  

 

===============================

 

Judging by the deliberate journey he’s taking up her body at the moment, it seems he’s inclined to return the favor.

 

A soft sigh escapes Chloe’s lips as The Devil reaches her shoulders and an involuntary shiver runs through her as she feels him mouthing the spot where he bit her earlier.  

 

“Mmmm.....Lucifer,” she moans.  The detective feels him smile against her skin as he pushes his hips forward.  His erection presses against her ass and she raises her hips to respond in kind.

 

His teeth trail to her neck, stubble gently scrubbing against her jawline.  “Heh-loh, darling,” he murmurs against her pulse.  One large hand reaches under the blanket and slides across her hip until the warmth of his palm meets damp, blonde curls.  Talented fingers move as he pulls her more firmly against his increasingly hard cock and she moans more loudly,

 

“Aaaaaahhh....mmmm....” she replies, pushing her hands into the mattress for more leverage against him.

 

Lucifer’s hot tongue snakes out to lick her earlobe, “You’re so wet, my beautiful Cah-loh-ee,” he purrs as his fingers dance, alternately dipping into her then stroking the sensitive outer flesh.  They discovered last night that she likes his mouth, and not just when it’s doing wicked things to her body.  It does evil things to her ears as well.

 

“I need you, my dear,” he rasps as she trembles in his arms.  “I can’t get enough of you.  I find I’m rather desperately addicted.”

 

She feels him smile against her throbbing jugular, “May I?” he growls softly as his teeth gently scrape her skin.

 

He presses against her and she moans in response, “Yeah....uuunnngghhh....”

 

Lucifer nips the skin just over her pulse then he raises himself up for a moment. She whines in protest but he’s only gone for the moment needed to remove the cloth barrier between them.  He presses against her again, returning his hand to its previous task, “What do you desire, Detective?” he whispers darkly in her ear.  He pulls her against his hard cock and he can’t resist rubbing himself between the globes her her ass.  “Tell me, darling, and you shall have it.”

 

Chloe pants a laugh as she feels her orgasm approaching, “You...f...f...uhh...mmmm..... _now_!”

 

He chuckles in response as he raises up behind her then sheathes himself in one firm stroke without stopping the motion of his other hand.

 

She cries his name when he hits her cervix, and buries her face in the pillow.

 

Lucifer reaches forward to gently pull her hair, “I want to hear you, Chloe,” he admonishes as her head comes up and he thrusts forward again.  He releases her hair in favor of holding her hips then sets off on a vigorous pace that seems to force the air from her lungs with every stroke.  

 

It’s all she can do to hold herself up and breathe while she keens in front of him, “Yeah, yeah, yeah....” she pants.  “Oh...ahh....oh G....LUCE......IIFFF....ERRRR,” she cries.

 

“Bloody Hell, Chloe,” he groans as his fingers tighten.  “You are so damned hot,” he grits out as he pounds into her.  

 

She grins wildly as his rhythm grows erratic and she feels his grip tighten then she shoves back hard against him.  

 

“FUCK!” he exclaims.  

 

She closes her eyes and does it again, his loud groan music to her ears.  “Come for me, Lucifer,” she commands as she does it a third time and feels his hips slam into her rear end.  

 

She feels him nod in response, “I....I’m.....Oh Chloe....uuunnngghhhh...” he pants raggedly “.....OH FUCK....CHLOH...HEE...I....oh, love....” his loud cries devolve into a higher-pitched whine that echoes off the windows and walls around his bed as she feels the heat of his orgasm fill her.  Lucifer thrusts against her another couple of times before draping himself over her back and covering her shoulders and neck with tender kisses.  

 

A long, trembling arm wraps around her waist and he hugs her close until the shaking subsides.  After several, long minutes he withdraws to collapse onto the mattress next to her.

 

She groans in disappointment then turns her head to the side with a soft smile as he falls over.  Chloe lays back down, turning on her side to face him.

 

Lucifer smiles softly while he reaches out to stroke her hair, “You are amazing, Chloe,” he murmurs as he catches his breath.  Dark brown eyes are wide with wonder as he stares at her, clearly still surprised to find her here beside him.

 

The detective returns his affectionate gaze, “And sore,” she chuckles as she blushes.  “I had no idea....it could....be like this.”

 

Their legs find each other and twine to draw their bodies closer.  Lucifer wraps his arms around his detective while she rests her head on his shoulder and wraps her own arm around his body.  

 

_MINE_.

 

She smiles as she nuzzles his chest, enjoying his warmth while he kisses the top of her head.

 

“You’re never leaving this bed, you realize,” he proclaims happily.

 

Chloe grins against his chest, “I need to eat,” she explains.

 

He shrugs and pulls her closer, “Breakfast in bed, darling,” he assures her with a kiss.  “And lunch (kiss). Dinner (kiss).  Snacks (kiss).  Dessert...although you certainly qualify...(nibble)”

He grins at her chuckle, “You’ll need your strength, you know.”  

 

Her smile grows at his sleepy voice, “Pretty sure I’ll have to get up to shower.”

 

“Sponge bath,” he counters with a yawn.

 

She giggles, “I definitely have to get out of bed to go to the bathroom.”  She cuts him off when he opens his mouth, “And if you say you’re into golden showers, I’m out right now.”

 

A soft, throaty laugh comes from his chest, “No, darling.  That’s disgusting.  I was going concede that particular point.”

 

She pats his chest then snuggles closer and closes her eyes, “Good.”  She yawns, “More sleep now.”

 

He hums his agreement as they drift off.


	3. You're Like Heaven to Touch

The insistent buzzing on the nightstand rouses her.  

 

The low, grumbled “no,” accompanied by the long arm swinging across the bed to knock the offending bit of technology to the floor wakes her fully.  

 

Chloe’s blue eyes blink open at the bright morning and she smiles as the aforementioned arm returns to drag her even closer to its warm, cozy owner.  She wriggles in an attempt to reach for the phone but he refuses to allow it.

 

“No,” is repeated into the side of her neck as a stubbled face nuzzles her.

“Lucifer,” she chuckles quietly.

 

He burrows further, “Mmmph,” he answers before whispering a kiss against her throat.

 

“We need to go to work,” she reports.

 

“No,” he says for the third time.

 

She laughs out loud this time, “Great.  I had sex with a five-year old.”

 

“Six,” he corrects her as he moves beneath the blanket.  Warm hands move over her skin, committing to memory the feel of her body next to his.  

 

_Did he just purr?  Really?_

 

She snorts, “Come on, Beelzebub.  We need a shower.”  His eyebrows go up, dark eyes twinkling with interest until she corrects him, “We’re probably already late.”

 

He pouts, “You were a lot more fun last night, Detective.”  The expression changes to a smirk, “And this morning.  Both times.”

 

Chloe blushes, “And I may need help walking to the shower.  Come on, you,” she cheerfully shoves to get him moving before sliding out of bed.  She reaches to the floor for her phone and blushes when she turns to find him watching her, the hunger in his eyes is unmistakable.

 

“Three missed calls from Olivia,” she reports as she touches the screen to listen to voicemail.  “There’s a case.”

 

A long-suffering sigh comes from the very tousled and thoroughly adorable Lord of Hell from his place amid the blankets, “Very well, darling.  Let’s go save the day, shall we?”  He stands and smirks as her blue eyes do a long, slow drag up his tall, lean frame.  “Like the view?”  

 

She licks her lips and blushes even more.  “Hell yeah, I do,” she agrees with a grin before gifting him the view of her retreating backside as she walks to the bathroom for a shower.

 

He smiles as he watches her go, then proceeds to the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee before joining her.

 

As Lucifer walks into the bathroom, he finds that Chloe apparently figured out how to turn on the shower radio.  Luckily, she didn’t change the station to that abysmal 90s music she favors so much.  He grins as he watches her soap up, oblivious to his presence.  His smile grows once he realizes he’s caught her singing in the shower.

 

_...like Heaven to touch_   
_I wanna hold you so much_   
_At long last love has arrived_   
_And I thank God I'm alive_   
_You're just too good to be true_   
_Can't take my eyes off You_

_I love you baby_   
_And if it's quite all right_   
_I need you ba..._

 

“...Lucifer!” she startles when she sees him standing there.  The soap slips out of her hand and he flashes a happy smile around the feeling that his heart has taken up residence in his throat.

 

_She.......?_

 

He steps forward to enter the shower.  “Don’t let me interrupt the concert, darling.  You have a lovely voice,” he purrs as his eyes travel over her.  “It matches the rest of you.”

 

He kneels to pick up the soap, turning his head to kiss her hip before rubbing his hands together to get them soapy.  Lucifer looks up at her then begins sliding his soaped hands over her legs.  He closes his eyes before laying another kiss on her abdomen.

 

Chloe sighs and reaches a hand into his hair, scratching at his scalp to show her appreciation of his attention, “We’re going to be laaaate...” she breathes.

 

He chuckles against her skin then delicately bites her as she shivers, “We’re already late, love.  Besides, you wouldn’t want to deny The Devil his breakfast, would you?”

 

Lucifer growls softly and drops the soap before wrapping his arms around her.  He lowers his mouth to the juncture of her legs and moves his hands to slide up and down the back of her thighs, drawing her forward.

 

She gasps his name as his tongue snakes out for a taste.  Chloe looks down to see him watching her, eyes ablaze as water from the shower pours over his head, through his hair, and down his face.  “Don’t you need to breathe?” she gulps.

 

Her legs almost give out as he hums a delighted “No, darling,” against her.

 

Large hands open her thighs as he buries his face further, alternately licking and nibbling.  Her fingers tighten in his hair and she pulls, “Lucifer,” she pants.  Her knees bend and brace against his torso while his hands hold the back of her thighs to keep her from falling as her orgasm quickly overtakes her.  

 

While her tremors subside, Lucifer stands and lifts her up.  Chloe’s legs wrap around him and he quickly moves forward, pinning her to the wall of the shower.  The sounds of their pleasure mingle with Frankie Valli singing in the background:

 

_...I love you baby_

_Trust in me when I say_   
_Oh pretty baby_   
_Don't bring me down I pray_   
_Oh pretty baby..._


	4. You're Just Too Good to Be True

A delicate, olive-toned hand reaches toward his face and fingers snap several times to jar him from his reverie, “Hey, Old Scratch!” Ella laughingly calls his name again.  Her dark brown eyes roll even as she smirks at him.

 

He blinks as he returns to the present, “Hmmm?  Yes, Miss Lopez, what is it?” he asks.

 

“Dude, I’ve been calling, like, ALL of your names for five minutes.  Are you even listening?” she asks.

 

A soft grin lights his face, “Afraid not.  Say again?”

 

The forensics tech shakes her head, long dark ponytail flying as she grabs his hand to drag him forward, “Come here,” she commands as they go into her lab and she closes the door.  Ella turns to face him, a knowing light in her eyes and hands on her hips, “You _never_ drop your act, Luce.  You had sex, Mister.”

 

The Devil scoffs as he adjusts his jacket, “As if _that’s_ news.  I have quite a lot of sex, my dear.”

 

She leans forward, narrowing her eyes in appraisal, “Uh-huh.  But this time it was with a certain detective.”

 

Dark brows come down, “I’ve no interest in Detective Douche, thank you very much,” he responds with a huff.

 

Ella smirks again as she jabs him with her pointing finger, “A _blonde_ detective.”

 

_Bloody Hell, Chloe will shoot me if everybody finds out_.  His eyebrows go up, “Why would you think such a thing, my dear?” he sniffs indignantly.   _The Devil can be discreet_.

 

Ella reaches to pluck a long strand of sunshine off his Prada jacket, “Exhibit A, Your Honor.”

 

He rolls his eyes, “I assure you I’ve lain with quite a number of blonde humans.  And brunettes.  And redheads for that matter.”

 

She laughs, “Exhibit B, you can’t stop looking at her with doe eyes.”

 

He looks down as he adjusts his cuff, “While I normally appreciate your keen powers of observation, Miss Lopez, I assure you The Devil most certainly does not have...” he stammers.

 

Ella punches his shoulder while she interrupts, “And she told me.”

 

Lucifer stares, “She... _whot_?”

 

Ella laughs, “Relax, dude.  I totally ship it!”

 

Devilish eyebrows draw down in confusion, “I beg your pardon....’ship’?”  What does a boat have to do with anything? He wonders.  The Detective certainly had a lovely sail on the USS Lucifer last night, but...he tries not to smirk while he considers a witty remark about his mast.

 

She shrugs, “You know.  Like ‘relationship?”  Her own dark eyes widen as they sparkle merrily, “Hey!  You guys need a ship name!”  Her ponytail swings again as she bounces on her toes.

 

“Bloody Hell, Miss Lopez,” he looks around nervously as he raises his hands, “Please restrain yourself.  The Devil does not engage in idle gossip.”  He scoffs and tries to look irritated, “I mean, d’you hear yourself?  Doe eyes?  And ship names?”  

 

His flustered state lends a sharpness to his speech pattern that only serves to accentuate what he’s trying desperately to avoid talking about, much less thinking about.  There’ll be no hoisting of the mainsail here in the precinct, thank you very much.

 

Ella closes her mouth with a giggled snort through her nose and her shoulders shake with barely controlled laughter.

 

He cocks his head while he analyzes the bizarre fluttering in his chest and his mutinous lips seem intent upon answering the tech’s smile with a lovestruck grin of his own.  On the other side of the glass wall, Chloe walks by and flashes a blushing smile at him.  He swallows hard and the tune she sang in the shower trips though his mind again:

 

_At long last love has arrived_   
_And I thank God I'm alive_   
_You're just too good to be true_   
_Can't take my eyes off You_

 

Lucifer sighs heavily as he turns again to regard the forensic tech, “Oh, very well.”  He leans forward and she does the same, “What did she say?” he asks in a conspirator’s whisper.

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics:   
> You're just too good to be true  
> I can't take my eyes off you  
> You're like Heaven to touch  
> I wanna hold you so much  
> At long last love has arrived  
> And I thank God I'm alive  
> You're just too good to be true  
> Can't take my eyes off you
> 
> Pardon the way that I stare  
> There's nothing else to compare  
> The sight of you leaves me weak  
> There are no words left to speak  
> But if you feel like I feel  
> Please let me know that is real  
> You're just too good to be true
> 
> I can't take my eyes off you  
> I love you baby  
> And if it's quite all right
> 
> I need you baby  
> To warm the lonely nights  
> I love you baby
> 
> Trust in me when I say  
> Oh pretty baby  
> Don't bring me down I pray  
> Oh pretty baby  
> Now that I've found you stay  
> And let me love you, baby  
> Let me love you  
> You're just too good to be true  
> I can't take my eyes off you
> 
> You're like Heaven to touch  
> I wanna hold you so much  
> At long last love has arrived  
> And I thank God I'm alive  
> You're just too good to be true  
> Can't take my eyes off You
> 
> I love you baby  
> And if it's quite all right  
> I need you baby  
> To warm the lonely nights  
> I love you baby
> 
> Trust in me when I say  
> Oh pretty baby  
> Don't bring me down I pray  
> Oh pretty baby
> 
> Now that I've found you stay  
> Oh pretty baby  
> Trust in me when I say


End file.
